Hide and Go Seek Alone
'' IF YOU DON'T FOLLOW THE STEPS PROPERLY YOU WILL DIE. DO NOT PLAY THIS GAME AT ALL. YOU WILL DIE.'' Hide and Seek Alone: '''Hitori Kakurenbo is a famous game in Japan and Korea, originating from Japan where you let a spirit/demon possess a doll and then play a game of "hide and seek" with them. The "game" is necromancy, it is potentially very dangerous, and is not good for your sanity. '''Do NOT '''try this game just because you're curious or want to experience it for yourself, this is a very dangerous life-risking game. '''NOTE: It's best to put your pets outside of your house. There have been reports of dogs barking and cats hissing at nothing. Some even reported their pets behaving strangely after the game. *Japanese words: 最初は = saisho wa です = desu 見つけた = mitsuketa 今 = ima は鬼です = wa oni desu 最初は (your name) です：First is (your name) 見つけた：I found you/I saw you 今、(doll name) は鬼です：Now, (doll name) is the seeker. Tools: *'A stuffed doll with limbs -' Not a human doll, as there's a huge chance the spirit will not leave it. If you have an animal doll with limbs, it can be used as well (e.g. a teddy bear). *'Rice -' That is enough to be used as stuffing instead of cotton for your doll. The rice is said to attract the doll. *'Something from your body -' Usually fingernails for the doll to represent you. This means that if you do something to do the doll, the same thing will happen to yourself. Never use someone else's body part(s), this results in the doll replacing that person instead and the game will not work correctly. *'A sharp-edged object -' To anger the spirit in the doll by stabbing it. Be sure NOT to use a knife/scissors, as the doll will possibly stab you with it after it finds you. So, use a pencil or needle instead. It is recommended to use a wooden toothpick. *'Red thread - T'o sew up the hole you made in the doll, this later symbolizes blood vessels and acts as a restraint later in the game. *'Saltwater or salt -' This will be used later in the game to get rid of the spirit in the doll. *'A bathtub with water -' If your home does not have a bathtub,' '''a basin large enough to put the doll in with water in the bathroom works too. *'A very safe sanctuary/hiding spot''' - When it is the doll's turn to find you. If you have a room with statues and things related to your religion, it is recommended to make it as your hiding spot. Starting Ritual Give your stuffed doll a name (for example, Fluffy or Rover). Cut the bear/doll open and take all of its stuffing out. Put the rice in the bear/doll as well as the part of your body. Sew the doll back again with red thread, and wrap the remaining red string around the whole doll. This is important as it binds the spirit. Prepare the bath/large basin by filling it with water and then wait until 3:00 AM sharp. Some versions say that you do not have to wait until 3:00 AM, but this is up to you. Remember to turn off ALL lights in the house, but leave only the television on. It will change depending on the location of the doll. Once it is 3:00 AM, take the doll along with you to the bathroom and repeat "First tagger is「最初は(your name)です！」" three times sternly while closing your eyes, then place the doll in the bath/basin. Walk away to another room, but DO NOT 'look back. You may see the spirit possessing the doll. If said spirit makes eye contact or notices you looking at it, it may come after you. Count slowly from one to ten. After that, turn around and proceed back to the doll. Go close to the doll in the bath/basin and say "I found you (doll name)! 「(Doll name)、見つけた！」" and then stab the doll with your weapon/object. After that, close your eyes and repeat "Now (doll name) is it! 「今、(Doll name)は鬼です！」" three times. Leave the object inside the doll, then pour some saltwater into your mouth. Do not drink the saltwater as it protects you from the spirit in the doll and you will need the remaining saltwater to end the ritual. Bring along the cup of saltwater and go to your hiding place. It is recommended to keep your doors and windows unlocked in case you unexpectedly run into some trouble, and your friends will be able to help you if they are outside your home. It is recommended to have a cellphone on silent mode and brightness on the lowest level in case of emergencies. Keep the saltwater in your mouth at ALL TIMES, NEVER attempt to swallow it. Remain silent when you are hiding as any sounds from you ''will ''alert the doll where you are. If the doll finds you, it will stab you with the object you stabbed it with, then possibly possess you as well. KEEP SALT WATER NEAR AT ALL TIMES!!! Ending Ritual Ending the ritual is very important as this will end the game as well. To end the ritual, get out of your hiding spot, find the doll (it may not be in the bathroom), and then drink the saltwater. Pour the remaining saltwater around the doll in a circle as well. Close your eyes and shout out "I win!" three times, the spirit in the doll will give up and the game ends. You MUST dispose of the doll by burying it with salt, otherwise the spirit will attempt to re-enter the doll. Some versions say to put salt in every corner of your house after you bury the doll especially where the doll has been found as salt drives away most malevolent spirits. 'WARNINGS: ''' '''DO NOT PLAY THIS GAME FOR MORE THAN TWO HOURS; The spirit inside the doll will be extremely difficult to remove. MESSING AROUND WITH SPIRITS IS VERY DANGEROUS, SO PLAY THE GAME AT YOUR OWN RISK; 'Nobody will be responsible for your own death as you risk your life to play the game. *'DO NOT TURN AROUND WHEN HEADING TO YOUR HIDING PLACE; You might see something very disturbing. *'DO NOT PLAY WHEN SOMEONE ELSE IS IN THE HOUSE'; You MUST be alone to play the game, because the other person might be unintentionally found instead and might be hurt. *'DO NOT PLAY WITH MORE THAN ONE PERSON'; It needs to be one person and one person only, because there's a great chance that one of the people that are playing could get possessed. *'THE GAME CAN BE PLAYED AT 3:00 AM SHARP'; 3:00 AM is the time when spirits are the most free to move around. HOWEVER, some versions say you do not need to wait for 3:00 AM, just 12:00 AM is fine. *'DO NOT TURN ON THE LIGHTS WHILE PLAYING THIS GAME; '; only leave your television on. *'DO NOT FALL ASLEEP NO MATTER HOW TIRED, EXHAUSTED OR SLEEPY YOU ARE WHILE HIDING'; The doll will eventually find you and possess your body as the meaning of this play is "If you find me, you can have my body". *'DO NOT ATTEMPT TO LEAVE THE HOUSE WHILE THE GAME IS STILL GOING ON'; Unless you want to end the ritual and the doll is not in the house, the doll will find you. *'DO NOT PLAY THIS GAME IF YOU GET FRIGHTENED EASILY OR HAVE A VERY WEAK HEART'; This game is life threatening and very terrifying to most people who have played it. Better still, don't play this game at all. *'DO NOT GIVE THE DOLL YOUR NAME OR THE NAME OF ONE OF YOUR ACQUAINTANCES'; You or your acquaintance can be the victim of a curse. *'MESSING AROUND WITH RITUALS LIKE THIS IS DANGEROUS. THEY ARE SERIOUS RITUALS, NOT GAMES. IF YOU MAKE A SINGLE MISTAKE THEN EXPECT TO MEET A NASTY END. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.' Category:SCARY GAMES Category:Paranormal Legends Category:Article